


Steve, your friends are weird.

by TalkMarvelToMe



Series: In Which Bucky is Introduced to the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family Dinner, Bucky Meets a Vampire, Bucky Trusts Steve Too Much, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Natasha and Steve Scheme, vampire OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMarvelToMe/pseuds/TalkMarvelToMe
Summary: This series is a collection of one-shots where Bucky is (awkwardly) introduced to various Avengers (including close OCs) typically involving Steve's inadvertent omission of vital information.***   ***   ***It took a while to convince Bucky to move into the Avengers Compound/Tower. It took so long in fact that another Avenger was recruited before he actually moved in.Natasha and Steve have an interesting idea of introducing the second newest recruit to Bucky. Oh, and Steve may haveaccidentallyleft out a couple important details about her..."powers."How will Bucky take the newfound knowledge that the characters found in some horror stories are real? And that one of those characters is sitting directly in front of him..."eating dinner?"





	

_Ding._

As the elevator doors opened, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Clint all stood to greet their fellow, and second newest, Avenger. Em had just returned from a three month long undercover mission. It was a success, as all of her missions were. The lady, a peculiar breed, had quite the power of persuasion when tempted and was known for her flawless mission record.

Mid hug with her favorite red-head (and let’s be honest, her favorite Avenger), Em stepped back and glanced toward the table-full of almost empty plates. “Looks like I nearly missed dinner.” Allowing her long white locks to flow over her shoulder by cocking her head to the side, she flashed Sam an expression of feigned disappointment as she tacked on, “damn.” The man shrugged a laugh and rolled his eyes, fully understanding her discreet joke.

“Good to see you,” Steve stood up from his chair and pulled the shortest teammate into a bear hug. Releasing Em, his expression faltered to his Captain-ly demeanor. “Remember, our new teammate arrived,” he stepped aside and gestured to Bucky before whispering a quick, “be nice.”

Em flashed a genuine smile to the man who quickly returned the gesture with a slight curl of his lips and a curt nod of his head. _Okay, so he’s a shy one. This’ll be fun._ Em dropped her bag against the wall in the kitchen with a loud thud, not wanting to make the trek to the armory at this time.

“Stark, if you ever back out of a pick up again, I will curse you with eternal damnation.” Her serious expression was not well received as Tony flashed his signature I-don’t-really-care smile. “If it wasn’t for my damn powers of persuasion, I wouldn’t have even made it onto the plane with all those weapons,” she added, gesturing toward her bag.

“The real question here is,” Stark began, removing his utterly hideous and unwarranted blue tinted glasses, “did your new teeth work?”

Letting out an audible groan before answering, Em affirmed, “thank the devil they did. Otherwise, I’d probably _still_ be locked in that interrogation booth at LAX.”

“ _Interrogation booth?_ ” Steve’s Captain-ly inquiry immediately cut in.

“Apparently, it’s frowned upon to walk into the airport with a sniping rifle and a couple semi-automatic pistols even if their registered and locked and blah, blah, blah. But, oh no,” Em waved her hands in evident exaggeration, “what threw me into custody was when they asked me to _turn over_ my Mark II.” 

“And, how did that conversation end?” Natasha raised her eyebrows in inquiry about the status of Em’s favorite knife. 

Responding with a simple smile, Em reached underneath her right pant leg, removed a dagger from its sheath and impaled the dining table between Steve and Bucky with the weapon. “Took some _persuasion;_ but,” Em continued with a devious smile, “I was able to keep it.”

“That is _mahogany!_ ”

“Eh,” Em nonchalantly responded to Starks utter offense as she continued to tend to her bag of weapons, “buff it out, genius.” The eye roll that Stark responded with was felt throughout the room.

Em then subtly shifted her gaze from her bag to Bucky who, having now relaxed from her show, was now thoroughly analyzing the blackened tipped 6.5 inch double-edged blade with a smile exhibiting pleasant intrigue. 

“Heard you like that kind of thing, soldier.”

The slight smirk on Bucky’s face fell as he set the weapon down to his right, near Steve, as he asked, “who are you?”

“They told _me_ about you,” Em responded, intentionally dodging his query. Making quick, near unnoticed eye contact between Nat and Steve, Em continued with feigned offense. “No one told our new house mate about me? Hmm…” Em, zipping her bag up and standing with a hand on her hip flashed the man a devilish smile.  

“Steve, who is she?” Steve just shakes his head and mumbles something in response as Em makes her way to the newest Avenger.

Standing behind Bucky, she placed one hand on his right shoulder as she gently places her chin against his cybernetic shoulder. Ignoring his evident surprise and disapproval of her action, Em closes her eyes and takes a deep inhalation. “Ooh, the fresh meat smells positively delicious. You were right, Nat.” 

There is communal stifling of laughter as Sam runs off to the fridge. Bucky is nearly hissing toward his childhood friend who is trying to maintain from laughing at his friend’s evident offense. Em releases the man as she makes her way toward her seat as she is cut off by Sam.

“Here, we got your second favorite.”

“And this is why I love you guys,” Em responds, smiling generously as she takes the large metal bottle from Sam. Shaking the large metallic jug, unnecessarily sloshing the liquid around, Em finds her seat on the opposite side of the table as Bucky who is eyeing here with great distrust as the rest make small talk. 

Right before the bottle reaches her lips, Tony jumps in, “woah, lady. Those teeth are just the prototype, they’ll stain! Have you been wearing those while you eat the last few months?”

Rolling her eyes, Em reaches into her mouth and removes a retainer, utterly ignoring her audience, and places places the device into a case she retrieved from her pocket. “No,” Em finally responded to Tony before running her tongue over her pointed canines before continuing, “I was just so hungry I almost forgot.” Em flashed a smile toward Nat who was shaking her head, evidently stifling laughter. 

“Just don’t do the weird dripping down your lips thing,” Clint _whined_ as a shiver down his spine shook his form. Em wasn’t sure if that was his addition to the pending charade or Clint being...Clint; either way, it evidently peeked Bucky’s discomfort.

Em took a massive swig from the metallic bottle, slowly opening her eyes towards Clint, knowing that the change of her green eye color to vibrant red irises would provide an entertaining show. “What?” Feigning innocence, Em inquired further, “like this?” 

Em took a small sip, allowing a small volume of the red liquid to drip from her right canine onto her bottom lip, licking the blood before it could migrate further south. As Wanda and Sam laughed, unable to conceal their evident appreciation of the odd humor, Clint profusely wiped his face with his napkin as if able to rid the sight before him.

“What the hell is in that?”

Bucky’s voice prompted the group laughter to cease as Em flashed a genuine smile towards the newest Avenger, nonchalantly honestly answering the man’s question, “blood.” To his look of horror, Em feigned pity as she glanced between Bucky and Steve, “I guess spangles forgot to mention a couple... _minor_ details about me.”

“Yeah,” Bucky began as Em began chugging the remainder of the near liter of fluid. “ _Minor_...details.” 

Em kept her eyes closed as she relaxed her head against the back of her chair, knowing she was putting on quite the show and loving every second of it. 

“Is that human...blood?” 

Hearing the Bucky’s heart rate increase from her seat on the opposite side of the table, Em chuckled to herself knowing that his desperate question was offered for anyone at the table to answer. “Unfortunately, no,” she dramatically sighed.

“She _prefers_ human blood,” Nat seductively (how, Nat? How?) added. 

“But, as an agreement to join the Avengers, she’s promised to not consume human blood,” Steve diplomatically confirmed.

“Unless the human offers,” Em responded with her pointer finger raised, with eyes still shut in a relaxed position. 

“Can _anyone_ tell me what she is?”

Em let out an audible laugh as she smiled, fully aware of her canines peeking over her bottom lip. Opening her eyes, her bright red irises greatly contrasted with those pale blue orbs that stared back. Standing from her chair and slowly sliding her nearly empty bottle to the side, Em leaned over and placed both palms on the center of the dining table as she perched one knee on the edge. 

“Sergeant,” giving a seductive smile, with an impressive amount of grace, Em shifted her weight onto her three limbs perched on the table. 

“You’re a smart man,” she continued, licking her lips as she crawled (yes, _crawled_ ) her way towards the former assassin, utterly ignoring the stifled laughs coming from the vast majority of the onlookers (Steve, don’t blow it). They knew she was always up to something; not to mention two of the onlookers were the brains behind her current maniacal charade. 

Bucky continuously (and lacking _all_ discretion) tapped Steve on the shoulder, never breaking gaze with the beautiful yet intimidating creature lurking toward him. Smiling and shaking his head at the scene unfolding before him, Steve refused to answer his friend’s nonverbal pleas as the lady shifted Bucky’s plate to the side. 

“I think you know what I am,” Em smiled, dangerously piercing her canines into the soft pink flesh of her bottom lip. Placing her left hand on Bucky’s shoulder, Em gracefully set her right foot on his chair, between his legs, precariously close to his crotch.

“Steve.” Bucky’s statement was a combination of confusion and demand of answers. 

Ignoring the man’s pleas, Em then shifted her left leg to Bucky’s side, slowly lowering her body until her foot found the floor. Raising her eyebrows, Em moved her right leg to the other side of Bucky’s chair so she now straddled the man as he raised his arms in evident confusion as to where the limbs should go. 

“Steve,” the single worded demand that emitted from Bucky’s lips was nothing shy of a growl.

“Do enlighten me, soldier,” Em began as she moved her hands to his broad shoulders, still piercing his with her bright red eyes. “What do you think I am?”

“It doesn’t exist,” Bucky stammered. “ _They_ can’t exist.”

Moving her hands from his shoulders to his chest, Em caught a glance of Clint covering his reddening face with both hands as Natasha, Tony, Sam, and (surprisingly) Steve all maintained marvelous poker faces. She assumed the others whom she could not discreetly see were providing an impressive facade as Bucky’s confusion never faltered. 

“Then, what might you say is sitting before you?” Em spoke seductively as she distinctly flashed her canines, eliciting a rapid increase in heart rate from the man in front of her. 

“No way.” Bucky shook his head as he let out a barely audible forced laugh.

Slipping her left hand along his jaw, Em hooked her thumb under his chin, tilting his chin upward, and shifting her lips along the newly exposed flesh of his neck. “Then you’d be okay if…” purposefully trailing off, Em let a warm breath cascade from her mouth prompting a shudder from the typically well-composed Bucky. 

“You’re not,” he demanded. “You can’t be.”

“But, _if_ I was,” Em entertained, not removing her firm grip on his chin as she continued to ghost her lips over his neck and collarbone. “And if I _wanted_ to,” she clamped her teeth together to nonverbally finish her sentence. “Would you be okay with it?”

“I, uh, mm” stammering, evidently unable to make out any other syllables, Bucky’s eyes kept shooting around the table as (conveniently) everyone else failed to make eye contact. 

“James.” Em gently spoke his name. “I need a yes or no.”

After a long pause, the man mumbled, “yes.” While the barely audible answer was lust driven, it was enough for Em. 

Opening her mouth against his neck, Em felt Bucky suck in a gulp of air right before her canines pierced the skin just to the side of his pulse point. His hands immediately grasped her waist, as if stabilizing her movements as the warm venous fluid filled her mouth and swam down her throat. 

A roar of applause and laughter from the fellow onlookers immediately ensued as Em retracted her teeth from Bucky’s throat, generously cleaning the wounds with a swirl of her tongue which earned her a squeeze from the man’s strong flesh and metal grip on her waist. 

“I’ll be damned,” Steve huffed out as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out $50 from his wallet and all but throwing it in the center of the table. 

“Thank you,” Natasha curtly replied, snatching the bills and making a scene to count and ensure her dues were paid. 

“Wait,” Bucky spoke, still confused, as Em removed herself from his lap after ensuring the wound would heal just fine. “You two had some sort of bet?”

“I didn’t think you’d let her get anywhere near you,” Steve honestly said, still shocked by the charade that just took place.

“She’s good like that,” Natasha smirked back toward Steve and Bucky, the latter of which was prodding his neck where two punctures were already closing. 

“Wait,” Steve quickly jabbed a finger in the air as if prodding a flaw in Nat’s plan, “but, did she use powers?”

Snagging a bottle of water from the fridge, Em readily defended, “nope, no powers. Ask him,” she offered nodding her head toward Bucky who was even more confused than before. 

“Did you see any blue, uh,” Steve was vaguely waving his hands around his head, struggling to find an appropriate word, “fog or...current?”

“No,” Bucky flatly replied, looking at his childhood friend as if the man just grew a second head.

“Here, do something to him real quick so he knows what your powers feel like,” Tony spoke after an impressively long bout of silence from the billionaire. 

“No, I promised I’d never use that power on you people.”

“I really don’t think she did, Stevie; you lost that bet fair and square.”

“Thank you,” Em, pleasantly surprised with Bucky’s sudden defense, offered him a quick wink before stopping by Natasha’s seat and lowering her head to whisper in the redhead’s ear, still ensuring everyone else could hear. “Speaking of bets, pay up, missy.”

“You dog.” Rolling her eyes, Natasha gave Em the money she earned from Steve and then some from her own pocket. Clint and Tony both erupted into hysterics having never seen the day where Natasha lost a bet. 

“What’d you two bet on now?” Bucky managed to sound half appalled and half genuinely interested as he continued to rub his neck with his flesh hand. 

“I didn’t think she’d actually _bite_ you!” Natasha quickly defended to which Wanda and Steve nearly choked on their respective drinks. 

Em smiled and made her way toward her own seat as she mumbled out, "I didn't think he'd _let_ me." Tossing the water bottle to Bucky, Em added, “drink up; it’ll help your body replace what you _offered._ ” Em made an effort to ensure she reminded the poor man that the blood ‘collection’ was in fact consensual. 

Laughing and shaking his head, Bucky downed the water in one breath before inquiring, “how much did you take?”

“Only a cup or so; but, I went after your jugular vein, not the carotid artery.” Em shrugged, “you’re welcome.” 

Still in disbelief, Bucky turned toward Steve, making no effort at lowering his voice, “your friends are weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a random bout of inspiration, this fic was thought up, written, and posted literally in 24 hours. 
> 
> So, what do y'all think?


End file.
